The Scent of Desire
by hopelessbitterone
Summary: Sesshoumaru is searching for Naraku in order to fulfil his most desired revenge, although Naraku has discovered a new plan to take him down, taking advantage of Sesshoumaru’s compassion for Kagura.


Title: The Scent of Desire

Pairing: Naraku/Sesshoumaru

Warnings: Yaoi, character´s death, violence, language (mainly InuYasha), slightly het( not requited, so do not fear), OC character in further chapters.

Summary: Sesshoumaru is searching for Naraku in order to fulfil his most desired revenge, although Naraku has discovered a new plan to take him down, taking advantage of Sesshoumaru's compassion for Kagura, and a alluring scent that is driving Sesshoumaru mad slowly.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha the series in any form.

Chapter 1

Betrayal of my Senses

It was one of those nights, dark clouds shadowed the entire forest, the nocturnal wind seemed hesitant, soft breeze led to wild swirls, the forest usually assaulted by annoying sounds of insects, wolves and owls went strangely quite, there was something or someone disturbing in the air.

Said disturbance reached the royal nostrils of the inu-yokai Sesshoumaru, he woke for his apparent slumber leaning against a tree, not waking up his dormant companions he silently left to follow this strange phenomenon, the cold night breeze ruffled the mighty lord long silver hair, some strands flung towards his cold and emotionless face_, I can not locate its source_, he though. the scent lingered in the air faintly, Sesshoumaru considered this a waste of his time, since he couldn't find any traces of Naraku's toxic miasma in the air, he decided to leave when he smelled "it". Naraku's scent, he was tempted to run after it, but he stopped in his tracks knowing that Naraku was watching him with the bestial bees of his.

While to a confident yet slow pace, Sesshoumaru followed the trail of Naraku's scent.

What was Naraku plotting this time? Or perhaps he accidentally let his scent wander off his barrier? Sesshoumaru found the late question absurd, Naraku might been a coward scum, yet he is extremely cunning to commit such stopped at the edge of a cliff this is the point where the scent was the strongest, strangely he felt the "other"scent as well, _What is the purpose of this? Is this a sort of a trap_

While Sesshoumaru was entranced in his thoughts, Naraku's barrier appeared in front of him and began to open as the scents were released, Naraku's typical scent mixed with the new scent that suddenly was poured into great amounts, the later, if he could have been capable of seeing the said scent with his eyes, he would have described it, as a immense sea wave that smashed against him drenching him completely from head to however this wave felt oddly warm.

Sesshoumaru thought that Naraku was trying to poison him.

Humph, "Naraku will you ever learn that this Sesshoumaru is immune to any kind of poison" he scoffed.

Naraku´s castle at view, "Naraku seems you are eager to die tonight".

So he stepped inside the opened barrier.

Naraku was not expecting him as the day he abducted Rin. However Sesshoumaru was absolutely sure that Naraku was inside. He though of blowing the fortress to force Naraku out, so he grabbed the hilt of the Tokijin, to his surprise the demonic aura of the sword had vanished. It was a ordinary sword now.

"Cunning bastard" Sesshoumaru muttered behind clenched teeth. And he proceeded to enter the dark building.

Xxx

In Naraku's lair

Kanna showed the image of Sesshoumaru.

"So he came?"

"Kanna you can leave now" and the young girl did as she was ordered without questioning.

"Kanna"

"Yes, Naraku"She answered with her fading voice.

"Don't let anyone on his way, I want you to watch the surroundings"

"Yes, Naraku"She answered again.

"Is Kagura Back?"

"No, Naraku"

"fine, it's better for her mental sanity that she is absent at the moment"

Kanna disappeared sensing the Tai-youkai coming closer.

Xxx

Sesshoumaru observed all the human corpses laying thorough the halls, as he neared towards his goal. "Weaklings dying for the cause of something so frail as Naraku's miasma". "Nonsense"

"What can be expected of despicable human race after all?" as he finally reached his destination.

"Finally"

He could already taste Naraku's blood and his upcoming victory as he saw Naraku's seated form through the shogi curtains.. he abruptly broke through them.

"Naraku!" He simply said, with a somewhat enraged tone.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, What is the reason that I'm honored with your almighty presence?" Naraku responded in false courteousness.

Naraku's fawning tone was getting on his nerves he was ready to behead him right there on the spot,. Although he decided to be calm and wait to Naraku to attack first. He was partly curious of what the Kumo had planned.

Naraku lifted his hand, Sesshoumaru assumed battle instance to fight him.

However Naraku simply put his open palm to the floor next to him.

"Why don't you come near me Lord Sesshoumaru" he said as he tapped the wooden floor beside him, like an adult would command to a child.

For an instant Sesshoumaru was puzzled, he surely hadn't expect such invitation, especially not from Naraku.

"This Sesshoumaru has no interest in your foolish purposes…" he said dryly, surprisingly heading towards Naraku, he hated obey the kumo, but at the same time when he was defied he definitely face the challenge, Sesshoumaru unlike Naraku, he was not A unmanly coward.

As he proceed to walk towards Naraku, he thought of rushing and running towards him, but his pride as the pure-breed youkai that he was stopped him. Intead he walked slowly towards Naraku. He'll take his time to savour every drop of Naraku's defeat.

With the defiance of a living statue, Sesshoumaru stood in front of Naraku seated figure. Giving him a death and loath glare. Sesshoumaru stared at Naraku , his deep red eyes that held malice in them, yet he could tell he was plotting something, for that restrained smirk of his.

"Whatever you despicable mind is plottimg, this Sesshoumaru shall not be part of it" he stated clearly.

The staring appeared to go for hours, until Sesshoumaru was the first to talk.

"What is the meaning behind all this?" He asked, knowing Naraku's wanted to make another alliance to defeat InuYasha. Or perhaps he

Had not relinquish to obtain his powers.

But he stopped as he felt Naraku's scent change, the sour scent of his miasma was fading as the other scent was increasing its strength,

Before he could utter another question, Naraku was disrobing his layers of clothing from himself to reavel his pale chest.

Immediately the scent became stronger, there was no doubt at at all.

_Naraku was the source of it._

"Do yo want to know the source of this scent"? Naraku asked, obviously that was utter nonsense, since he already knew the answer, although whatever this scheme of his were, he was far from affecting him.

This Sesshoumaru shall not repeat himself, so you better listen carefully.

"What is the meaning behind all this?" he sternly asked again.

"This?" He said almost playfully, looking down at his own uncovered chest while holding the neck of his haori with both hands.

"Do not play fool Naraku, you know very well that this Sesshoumaru is refferring to"

"Ku, ku, ku" _What did Naraku find so amusing?,_ Sesshoumaru thought.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, pardon me for my forwardness, it's totally improper to left guests talking on their own." "You see, our last encounter didn't turn out to fulfil my expectatives…or yours" he said.

"Inuyasha had to come by, ruin my hard work, all I had yearne…he paused, as he scrutinized Seshoumaru's low half…You have no idea all I have to go through to obtain a body as that one."

"You meant that foul, missmashed youkai thing?" Seshoumaru said with a hint of disdain.

Naraku went quiet for a moment, then resumed his speech, "at least, I wanted to stir some interest in you, but I failed in my plans" Naraku said remembering a very uninterested Sesshoumaru. that night he abducted his little girl.

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru, Did someone ever has surprise you, rip an emotion out of you, other than rage?" Naraku inquiered.

"…"

All that Sesshoumaru could think of, were two people, out of all his entire existence.

His father, and Rin. Although, he tried to denied the last person, after all, the reason he let the young girl follow him, it was simply due his debt to her, he deeply knew if, it wasn't for her opportune arrival, he would have died after InuYasha blew him with the Wind scar. But no one knew that.

"It Is not a matter of your concern half breed, but if you insist to know…"

"…My honorable and terrible father. Sesshoumaru confessed casually".

"Interesting, I could only wonder how magnificent powers he might had. I would even put my high valuable life at risk to get powers as his"

Narakus's last remark made him very uncomfortable, how did he found that his father was not longer alive?. And why Naraku was so close, he still remained seated, although, if his memory was accurate, he was more distanced at the beginning of their conversation.

_That is not relevant, I could only think of thousand different ways to kill him right now, but first I let him know how inferior he is_ then…suddenly Sesshoumaru froze.

Naraku was caressing Sesshoumaru's thighs, apparently he was gone to other dimension, because he seemed to be dead.

_Sesshoumaru…_

_Was the living proof of perfection, a unstained existence, unchangeable temper._

_I could murder, kidnap, deceive…everything to be as magnificent as him, and what will be, when I become as powerful as him thanks to the powers of the Shikon?_

_Prove that I can be as powerful as you._

_No._

_I want more, I want you to consider me your superior, to surrender to me, to concede my every petition without hesitation as my own reincarnations do._

Sesshoumaru fictional version, appeared in Naraku's mind…

"What do you desire, Naraku? he said in submissive tone.

"Remove you armor now " Naraku said, the last sentence was heard by the real Sesshoumaru, and he didn't like it at all.

"Naraku are out of your mind"?!, Sesshoumaru yelled.

Naraku woke up from his daydream, and he saw where his hand were, in between Sesshoumaru's thighs, surprinsinly Sesshoumaru had not beheaded him…yet.

"You dare to touch I Sesshoumaru, filth?" Said Sessshoumaru with icy and menacing tone on his voice. While with astounding speed he caught Naraku by the wrist of the intruder hand, said wrist was starting to melt by his poison, although Naraku didn't flinch at all. Intead he smirked.

"You don't realize it yet, Lord Sesshoumaru, but soon, you will become part of my flesh"

"You are talking nonsense filth, if you dare you absorb this Sess…"

"I'm afraid that will be my ultimate alternative, Lord Sesshoumaru"

"nani!"

He caught Sesshoumaru off guard, pulling him to the floor, taking advantage of his single arm, that Naraku pined beside the youkai's head while his legs straddled his hips to avoid more movement, Sesshoumaru struggled to free himself, somehow Naraku's grasp was paralyzing, Sesshoumaru felt his energies were drained.

"Sesshoumaru it's useless to fight me now, by now my scent has taken its effect."

**I hope, you liked it, please speak your mind**.


End file.
